Ravager
Ravagers are vicious cannibalistic demons. History Ravagers are descended from Adairian Caledoni, who made a deal with a demon in exchange for power and immortality, but at the cost of his humanity and being forever condemned to life with an insatiable bloodlust. Appearance Ravagers retain a physical appearance that is nearly indistinguishable from that of a normal human. However, Ravagers can either at will or when agitated, angered, or excited, reveal their demonic visage, which consists of pronounced black veins under mottled gray skin, noticeably pointed ears, blood-red eyes surrounded by a black sclera, a larger and more animalistic mouth full of sharply pointed teeth, and thickly clawed fingertips. Abilities Ravagers possess greatly increased strength, speed, endurance, senses, and regenerative capabilities. However, when struck by intense emotions such as anger, especially when in danger or combat or in any situation that causes a rush of adrenaline, a Ravager’s inner beast will fully surface, revealing their true nature as well as increasing their physical abilities to even greater levels. With time and effort, Ravagers can even learn to access their increased physical abilities at will without showing their true face. Behavior Ravagers are naturally feral, predatory creatures that growl, hiss, snarl, roar and curl their lips back when provoked, baring their fangs and claws as signs of aggression. One would be hard-pressed to find a being as vicious and bloodthirsty as a Ravager. This creature delights in spilling and glutting itself on the flesh and blood, of humans and animals alike. Ravagers seem to favor brutal, deliberate methods of killing their prey, such as ripping out their victims’ throats, or savagely tearing into the flesh of their victim with their claws and teeth and drinking the blood from the gaping wounds until the victim perishes. Any survivors, if any at all, either die from massive blood loss or turn into Ravagers themselves. In some cases, their mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. Diet Ravagers suffer from an insatiable bloodlust, constantly craving living flesh and blood above all else. While that of livestock is perfectly fine, human flesh and blood tastes best. Ordinary food, although bland, is still edible. Transformation The transformation is based around a fast-acting viral infection, which is spread through a venomous bite or contact with infected blood. Although the venom is present in the saliva is usually insufficient to infect a healthy human, they can choose to infect a human by extending their second set of fangs, from which their venom is injected directly into the victim’s bloodstream. Within an hour of infection, the subject develops an agonizing fever, hallucinations, rabid rage, and an uncontrollable hunger as the virus rapidly spreads throughout the body. Many do not survive this stage as the venom can cause fatal infection. If they do happen to survive this stage of the transformation, the subject will awaken three days later, in a state of frenzy, seemingly incapable of reeling in their bloodlust, being utterly rabid and devoid of reason, attacking enemies and loved ones alike. Though powerful, their lack of intelligence while in this state can make them an easy target for traps. However, with time and effort, Ravagers can gain control of their demon. Weaknesses Death of the Master: All Ravagers share Adairian’s demonic essence, mystically linking their lives to his. As such, if he was killed, every Ravager would also perish shortly after. Decapitation: Removing the head or severing the spinal column through any method is the most effective way to kill a Ravager. Severe Physical Trauma: While minor injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds, and broken bones may cause Ravagers pain and momentarily slow them down, injuries that result in massive tissue damage, dismemberment, or massive blood loss, are most effective at killing them. Silver Poisoning: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces her heart, her body will burst into flames and be reduced to charred remains. Starvation: If a Ravager fails to feed, he will become pale and sickly and his hunger will only increase as his cognitive faculties deteriorate, reducing them to savage, mindless creatures until he either gives into the hunger or suffers from agonizing pain and eventually starvation as his body begins to feed on itself. Category:Species